


5 Love Languages

by Summertime_Poet



Series: Wilburys fanfics [16]
Category: Bob Dylan (Musician), The Beatles (Band), The Travelling Wilburys (Band)
Genre: (it does work chronologically so), Fluff, M/M, No Drama, idk just five short sweet scenes with george and bob, lots of fluff, this can be five separate stories or part of a bigger one if you wanna read it like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summertime_Poet/pseuds/Summertime_Poet
Summary: “You’re not being serious.”Bob looked at him incredulously. For a moment, George didn’t answer, then his lips cracked into a smile.
Relationships: Bob Dylan/George Harrison
Series: Wilburys fanfics [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1165019
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	5 Love Languages

**Author's Note:**

> Part No. 1 of my Daily Fanfic Chocolates calendar :D
> 
> This is something I wrote a bit over a year ago and apparently never posted? ^^ I was inspired by a post I saw on tumblr that named the following five topics as the five love languages and they were just too sweet not to write something for (you can find the post here: https://patsdrabbles.tumblr.com/post/189412491278/)
> 
> Please enjoy! ^_^

**Fingertips**

Bob took George’s hand in his, his facial expression unreadable. George kept looking at Bob as his lover raised his hand to his mouth, breathing kisses on each of his fingertips. It sent shivers down George’s spine, and only after he had taken care of each finger, Bob looked up again, a smile on his lips.

“You’re gorgeous in your entirety, do you know that? From your head to your toes and your fingertips.”

George felt his cheeks heat up and lips pressing a gentle kiss to his own.

**Sarcasm**

“You’re not being serious.”

Bob looked at him incredulously. For a moment, George didn’t answer, then his lips cracked into a smile.

“No, I’m really not.”

He began to laugh, tears starting to fill his eyes. He didn’t see Bob rolling his eyes at him in fond exasperation, but he knew that the eyeroll was there.

“Of course we’re not gonna marry first thing in the morning.”

Bob exhaled in relief.

“I was rather playing with the thought of tomorrow noon.”

Bob blurted something incomprehensible as George started laughing even harder, the ring on his finger reflecting the sunlight.

**Exploring Magical Forests**

“This was a _bad_ idea!”

“It’s gonna be fun soon enough, trust me!”

“Do you tell that every stranger you pull into the next best magical forest you accidentally stumble upon??”

“First of all, you are no stranger, and secondly, we stumbled upon it together. And just wait till we see an actual unicorn for real!”

Next to them, a tiny fairy looked up in bewilderment from where she sat on a glowing blue flower, then decided to let the two humans mind their own business.

The air smelled clearer than anything they had ever smelled, and the light was beautifully colorful. Bob wondered how he had ended up in this position when, all of a sudden, George cried out in excitement: “Oh god, Bob, look!”

**Pizza**

The cheese kept dripping down on the carboard box his food had come in. He wasn’t sure if he could bear another piece, but to his left, George was still eating piece after piece, as though he was starving.

Bob put the last piece of his pizza back down into the box and instead started watching George chew happily on his dinner – just to be met by a challenging gaze from his boyfriend.

“You still eating that?” George asked, pointing at Bob’s last piece of pizza.

“It’s all yours, if you wanna.”

“You sure you aren’t hungry anymore?”

“Nah, man, I’m stuffed. Can’t eat more if I wanna cuddle up to ya later.”

He met George’s adoring gaze over his last piece of pizza and smiled.

**Late Night Drives**

It was pitch-dark outside, only the occasional streetlight lighting up the front seats of George’s car. His right hand lay relaxed to his side and Bob made sure to harrumph and meet George’s gaze before taking it in his own. A smile spread on George’s lips at his husband’s cold hand touching and gently holding his equally cold hand. He started humming a soft melody as he kept driving and Bob felt himself drift off, deeply content in the moment. Holding onto George’s hand, he fell asleep and dreamt calm dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed these little ficlets as much as I had fun writing them! ^_^ As always, you can also find this fic on my fanfic blog, patsdrabbles over on tumblr. ^_^
> 
> Feedback is, no matter how short, super appreciated and bound to make my entire week! <333


End file.
